The Unseen Factor
by Summer.ice7
Summary: Everyone sees the Sky, but rarely do they see the Space behind the Sky. No-one had ever considered the possibility that Sawada Nana may have been more than just an air-headed housewife. But that facade is forced to drop to reveal the former assassin of the Underworld the day a hit is ordered on her son. 'Hell hath no fury like a mother scorned'. Assassin!Nana training Tsuna
1. Prologue

_Yay, new story when I haven't updated my old ones for two months. I know. But I had to because my brain had writer's block and decided this would be some sort of acceptable apology to everyone._

_OAWADW seems to be pretty well received at the moment, but I'll have to see how things go. This is just the prologue, so I don't know if I will be continuing this right away._

_**WARNING!** Assassin!Nana who is not at all amused with how things in her life are going, most particularly by way of her son.  
_

_Disclaimer- I don't own KHR. _

* * *

The Unseen Factor – Prologue

Usually warm brown eyes belonging to one Sawada Nana stared dispassionately down at the rapidly cooling body that lay at her feet, which would've looked perfectly normal were it not for the fact that the man's neck was twisted at an odd angle. There was also the fact that his face was frozen in horror, but the neck was definitely more noticeable.

If anyone ever asked about one Sawada Nana in the small town of Namimori, the only answers they would get would be the coos of how sweet she looked with her husband, how kind and beautiful she was, and what a lovely child their son, Sawada Tsunayoshi, was.

If anyone ever asked about one Sawada Nana in the Criminal Underworld, only the fellow Family members of Sawada Iemitsu, the Young Lion of the Vongola and CEDEF Leader, would –if feeling inordinately generous rather than plotting ways to kill said person- quietly pull them over and tell them why it was a _very bad idea_ to try and do anything to the man's wife or child. Seedy informants would whisper the information to eager ears searching for information to get at the man, dangerous hands exchanging gold.

It was one such happening that led to the current situation at the Sawada residence.

Somehow- somehow, the few CEDEF members stationed in the town had completely missed the assassin aiming to take both her and her precious son's life. It seemed that someone had finally done their homework before simply hiring any random goon from off the street to go and kill them, instead conducting a thorough information sweep before contracting a rather highly-ranked assassin for the job.

The man would've succeeded were it not for a few facts.

One; he had chosen to make an attempt on her Tsu-kun's life in front of her.

Two; she was actually not quite what rumour in the Criminal Underworld made her out to be.

Three; Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, let alone mother.

The thing was, in asking anyone, anywhere, no one would be able to tell a single real, important piece of information that was absolutely crucial for anyone thinking of even just trying to take out Sawada Iemitsu's family; a piece of information that not even the man himself knew.

Sawada Nana did not marry Sawada Iemitsu clueless about her husband's whereabouts during his tromps around the world, working for 'a big oil company'.

She was fully aware of her husband's involvement and reputation in the Mafia because she herself had once been involved with the Mafia. Involved, and feared and respected by those who knew her name, 'The Crimson-Masked Angel'. Once upon a time, she had been at the top with the greatest assassins, hitmen, bounty-hunters, and free-lancers in the Underworld.

Then she eventually decided to slow and settle down in her early twenties, fully slipping into one of her previous civilian personas that'd she'd previously created for an infiltration mission. Picking the small Japanese town of Namimori was an easy choice; it was out of the way, but not in the middle of nowhere with a moderately-sized community that would prove rather simple to integrate into, and she'd always had a certain fondness for Japan.

'Sato Nana' quickly moved in, papers on hand, history already well-learned to the point that if she didn't tell anyone, no one would be able to prove her wrong. She'd come from an even smaller town of Kaminokuni, Hiyama subprefecture of the country's northernmost Hokkaido prefecture, with a population of six-thousand or so. Growing up, she'd been raised by her grandparents who were fishermen or fishmongers since they lived along the southwest coast of the prefecture. Her parents had been fishermen and fishmongers as well, but had died early in her childhood in an unfortunate boating accident.

Throughout her high school years, her grandparents' health began failing them, and she refused the opportunity to attend post-secondary education over taking care of her family members for the last few months of their lives. As such, after their deaths, she'd moved away from the small town, not wanting to have to live alone in the place where her family had all died, and to start off fresh in a new place.

The Namimori mothers' community bought it hook, line and sinker, showering the young woman with coos of how sweet she was and how they'd take care of her. The news propagated around various parts of town, and soon, it was like Sato Nana had lived there her whole life.

Not too long later, she met Sawada Iemitsu, the then newly instated Head of the Vongola's CEDEF division and 'Young Lion of the Vongola'. At first, she had no real interest despite playing so in her actual persona, giggling at his flirtations and attempts to date her. Then, over the course of a year, she slowly grew to love him, eventually marrying, and having her darling Tsu-kun.

Then that love suffered a heavy blow when not a month after Tsu-kun's birth, he left, spouting lies of being called back to work. A cold-hot fury burned somewhere inside her at her husband's assumptions of her actually believing the half-crocked excuses that he called lies to cover up his involvement in the Mafia. Of course, while she hadn't been particularly forthcoming about her own past, that had been a part of her history that she'd left behind.

All that mattered was that that man was prioritizing _Famiglia_ over family.

Several days later, her anger burned out, leaving Nana an almost normal state of mind, with the exception being a calm acceptance of raising Tsu-kun herself. It didn't matter he'd posted several CEDEF agents around Namimori; they might as well have been useless for all the new mother was concerned, though she supposed the gesture was proof that Iemitsu did care to some degree.

So she raised her son, and her Tsu-kun grew to be a wonderful caring child, if slightly clumsy at times. He inherited most of her features; soft, fluffy brown hair, large doe eyes, and pale, but not overly-so, skin. Neighbouring mothers cooed and squealed over how adorable he was; accepting the excuses of Iemitsu having been promoted and called back to work, and Nana bore everything with a gentle smile on her face, happiness dancing in her eyes.

_~Look underneath the underneath~_

Then came the day when her husband returned from one of his jaunts working for the Vongola, the Ninth Vongola Boss in tow with a straw hat and tropical print shirt in all his grandfatherly glory. Nana had instantly been on alert, though her demeanour had looked as unassumingly civilian as always; one of the skills that'd benefitted her greatly during her assassin days, even as the fool she loved had swooned over, kissing her unashamedly before going to greet his son.

The son who barely remembered his face and name between his visits. The number of visits that could've been counted on one hand with fingers left over.

Ignoring the thoughts, Nana flushed a slight pink as her personality demanded, inviting the older man in for some tea, her Tsu-kun toddling up and hiding behind her legs as he stared, wide-eyed, at the two strange people he'd never before seen in his life. A smile that masked her true feelings appeared on her lips as she set the tea down on the coffee table and urged him out gently.

"Tsuna, this here is Timoteo, one of papa's friends." Iemitsu grinned, eyes crinkling, as the man beside him smiled at the five year old.

"Tsu-kun, this man here is your father's friend," she spoke softly to him as the child remained silent, lowering herself to his level, "Won't you say hi?"

Her Tsu-kun nodded a bit unsurely, stepping forward on shaky legs before doing a little awkward bow, "H-hi, Timoteo-san. I-I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, b-but kaa-san calls me Tsu-kun. It's g-good to meet you."

Timoteo smiled before addressing the child, "It's also good to meet you, Tsunayoshi-kun. You're a very well behaved child, I'm sure your kaa-san is very proud of you."

The mass of fluffy brown hair bobbed with its owner's head as her son nodded, "U-un."

"Would you like to go outside and play with your father while your mother and I talk about boring adult stuff?" offered the old man. Nana never let up on what was becoming her real personality, what had already become part of her real personality as she made analyzed the words.

_He was manipulating them into leaving, so that he and I can talk. At the same time, he's told and given Iemitsu the chance to spend some time with Tsu-kun under the pretenses of legitimately having not spent much time with his own child and keeping him safe while also removing him from the room because he wants to talk to me. _

_There's no reason there should be anything that can't be said in front of Iemitsu, other than my history, which isn't known to Timoteo since I've always been contacted by proxies when working for the Vongola and I've never met him face to face. _

_Which means that he's either searched up and somehow found something on my past, or that it's the famed Vongola Hyper Intuition that the Bosses supposedly inherit from Vongola Primo, though it's been said that none have been as strong as that of Primo. _

Iemitsu narrowed his eyes by barely a fraction, but nodded anyways, grinning goofily as he scooped up his son, walking towards the front yard, "C'mon Tsuna, let's see what we can do!"

"Be careful!" Nana called, voice coloured with fondness and exasperation before turning back to Timoteo, noting that their cups were empty of tea.

Watching the wife of the Head of the Vongola's CEDEF division pour tea with dark, assessing eyes, the Ninth Vongola Boss spoke, "I must apologize for taking up so much of your husband's time from his family, I understand that you take it quite seriously, Sawada-san."

"Yes, but sometimes things just don't work the way we'd like it to," Nana replied understandingly, smile dimming slightly. "I do know that my husband's job is very important, and I love him too much to pull him from it."

"I see why Iemitsu loves you so. You truly are as great a woman as he describes."

"Thank you, Timoteo-san."

They drank their tea in a tranquil quiet, Timoteo seemingly pondering over their talk, only disrupted by the laughter and shouts of father and son outside when it abruptly stopped, only to be replaced with crying. Worry immediately flooded concerned brown eyes as Nana stood up, rushing over to the door, "Tsu-kun?"

The sniffling face of her son entered her vision, and she was just about to rush over to comfort him when her husband shushed him quietly, rocking him back and forth. A hand on her shoulder had her turning around to see the calm face of the Ninth Vongola Boss. "I'm sure Iemitsu has it under control; you needn't worry."

"Of course, but isn't it every mother's duty to worry for their child?" Nana let out a relieved sigh, smiling, "It's getting late, I should go make dinner. Will you be staying over for the evening Timoteo-san?"

The old man inclined his head, "If I'm not imposing. Iemitsu tells me your cooking is wonderful. I wouldn't mind trying it myself."

Smile growing wider, the brunette nodded before heading towards the kitchen.

Neither Iemitsu nor Timoteo ever knew that the mother had seen them seal her son's Sky Flames that afternoon.

_~Not everything is ever as it seems~_

So a year later, staring down at the dead body in her house, along with the background thoughts of how annoying it was going to be getting rid of the body, Sawada Nana decided that no longer would she stand for simply raising her child the normal way, when it was evident that he would not grow up the normal way.

Normal children worried about going to school, playing with friends, getting good grades, and having fun.

Tsuna-kun did terribly in school, had no friends, and stayed home more often than not with nothing to do because he didn't have fun, like normal kids.

Nana knew that her son wasn't stupid; he wasn't a genius and had never been one, but before he'd grasped things at the average child's learning rate. Now, he struggled with the very basics of things like math and his clumsiness hurt him on an almost daily basis.

Everything had started right after _that_ visit when her husband and boss had sealed her son's Flames and Hyper Intuition. She'd known about it since a little while after her marriage to Sawada Iemitsu, having used some of her sources to do a little research on the Young Lion of the Vongola's background and history.

Normal children did _not_ have to worry about being assassinated, being kidnapped and sold for money, losing their innocence before their virginity, and potentially inheriting a _bloody Mafia Famiglia_.

No, if that was what her son could and probably would face in the near future, then as per her duty and her love as his mother, she would damn well prepare him for it.

_It seems a resurfacing of The Crimson-Masked Angel is in order…_ mused Sawada Nana as she picked up the phone to ring in some people she knew to help dispose of the body.

And boy would the Mafia, no, the entire Underworld be surprised when they came knocking on her door.

* * *

_Ahurhurhur. Yup. Leave me a review and tell me your thoughts people. And the name for Nana...I don't know. If anyone has any better solutions, then just tell me and I'll consider it. Thanks for reading. _


	2. Chapter One- Plans on Sunny Days

_Greetings readers . I apologize for the wait, and will attempt to write faster. But I hope you understand that it won't always happen, as real life is my main priority. As well, this story is still being planned out, so some chapters may take a long time to come out while others won't. If there are certain ideas you want to see, now would be the time to suggest them._

_That said, this story is GEN. Which means romance is unlikely to appear. I write stories to explore character interactions and 'what-if's', unless I change my mind, you'll be sorely disappointed. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own KHR._

* * *

_~I'm not the only kid_ _who grew up this way_  
_surrounded by people who used to say_ _that rhyme about sticks and stones~ Shane Koyczan- To This Day_

* * *

Chapter One- Plans on Sunny Days

Clear blue skies and a shining sun made for a beautiful day in Namimori, perfect for a family outing, or even just lazing about at home. So nice was the comfortable tranquility that settled over the town, that not even delinquents bothered to get up to their usual antics.

And yet, one Sawada Nana planned.

The Crimson-Masked Angel planned, sitting quietly at her kitchen table with a cup of tea in front of her, absently watching the world outside her window. As much as her maternal instincts screamed to get on with dealing with the problems that revolved around her son _right now_, years as an assassin curbed the temptation. Acting rashly would do no good for anyone.

_Focus,_ Nana told herself sternly, _you may be ditzy and airheaded as Sawada Nana, but as The Crimson-Masked Angel, nothing less than absolute concentration is permitted. Do not let those two integrate too much. Now what are some of the goals that need to be attained?_

Well for starters, she was concerned about the basics that her son would need to survive just civilian life. At the moment, even in first grade, Tsuna was struggling academically, physically, and socially. The basics of theoretical subjects like math and science escaped him, subjects requiring memorization of things like history practically put him to sleep, and his Japanese was barely scraping by. Other than that, the only subjects he managed decently, if not well, in were home economics and art.

Physically, Tsuna was among the scrawniest and weakest of the class, if not grade, which wasn't a big problem. But it could be should he-, no, when he would get involved in the Underworld. That wasn't even speaking of his clumsiness, which was reaching worrying levels, as it seemed that her son came home with several new cuts or bruises every day.

That or he was being bullied. Unconsciously, Nana's eyes narrowed dangerously at the thought of idiotic, spoiled brats harming her son, fingers tightening their grip on her tea cup. No mother wanted to think about that possibility, and indeed, some didn't, but Nana was nothing if not thorough when thinking about her son. She was quite aware that he didn't have any friends, the closest being a few neutral or kind classmates. There was that Sasagawa Kyoko girl and Tsuyoshi's son, along with a few others who treated Tsuna well enough, but distantly. The others in his class seemed to completely avoid him.

Then there was that block on her son's Flames needed to be removed, and ASAP. Unfortunately, it would have to wait since she couldn't do it. As strong as she was, she didn't specialize in this area and trying to remove a seal created by Vongola Nono, regardless of age, herself was plain foolishness.

So she would have to use her resources to try and find someone who could do this in the meanwhile then, and if she couldn't, she would try and work around the block. That wasn't her desired result, and this solution was shaky at best. This plan would have to be developed more later on.

At the very least though, she was working on her son's academic difficulties. Physical development could hold off for a while; she didn't want to change her persona in her Tsuna's eyes too much, too fast, nor did she want to pressure him too much.

Sighing slightly, she raised her cup to her lips as she continued to plan and organize her and her son's future, the natural light in the room waning as a cloud blocked the sun.

Her Tsuna would be home soon, and she was in the mood for baking. It helped her think. Perhaps she'd pull out those recipes for some snacks she'd yet to make.

_~As if broken bones hurt more than the names that we got called~_

_A shove._

"_Hahaha, you're so dumb Tsuna, you can't do anything right!"_

_Ow. No he wasn't. He was perfectly fine, and he could do things right. It wasn't his fault that things just never seemed right, like there was something missing from himself, or like the world wasn't quite right on its axis._

"_Stupid-Tsuna! Useless-Tsuna! No-Good Tsuna!"_

_Another shove, this time to the ground. He landed awkwardly on his arm, a small cry escaping him. They were lying. He wasn't, he wasn't, he wasn't!_

"_Look at him, he can't even defend himself. He won't even say something!"_

_A hit. A smack. A punch._

"_Stuupid!"_

…_Right?_

_~And we got called them all~_

The door to the Sawada household unlocked with a click, swinging open with a small murmur of, "Tadaima."

Nana put down the book she'd been reading to greet her son with her now customary cheery smile, which didn't falter as for once- she looked and saw, listened and heard. Looked and saw what she should've seen and dealt with from the beginning, listened and heard the signs that had been a long time in coming, clueless airhead persona be damned. "Okaeri, Tsuna-kun. How was school?"

Uncharacteristically ruffled clothing, grime and something else on parts of the arms, sides and left hip. At least one bruise was in the midst of forming on a visible portion of her son's right forearm. A slight pause then hitch in a much too passive and quiet answer. "It was good."

Had it only been the bruises, then she might've thought it was only her son's clumsiness, but the behavior spoke otherwise. Oh how she wanted to gather her son up into arms and tell him it was all fine, she would make it fine. Then she would go and show the bullies why it was a terrible idea to do as they did. Scare them a little, maybe their parents as well, if they were condoning that kind of behavior. If they weren't aware of it, then they had no excuse for not having raised their children better, other than perhaps for the child being a sociopath or something.

But she couldn't. It wouldn't help anything in the long run when Tsuna-kun would actually have to go out into the world by himself. In fact, he would very likely just have the same experience, but worse.

So instead, Nana resolved to deal with it soon, standing up. "Are you hungry then? I've made some snacks."

Even out of the corner of her eyes as she turned, Nana could see the emotions flicker across her son's face with ease. Indecision, sadness, acceptance, before a small smile appeared on his lips. "O-Okay."

There was a light thump as he set his school bag down, before padding across the room to pull out a chair for himself while she busied herself, gathering plates and some of the snacks she'd made. Setting everything down on the table, she laughed and teased her Tsuna-kun as he ate, pouring both of them some water.

At one point, the boy was giggling so hard that he accidentally knocked his glass over. It shattered, spilling its contents all over the ground, and an uncharacteristic panicked look appeared in his eyes. "A-Ah! I'm sorry, I'll get that!"

And as he lurched to his feet before Nana could react, he tripped, landing on several pieces of the broken glass. Immediately, he began to cry, tears flowing.

Nana hurried to his side, coaxing him to stand so they could make their way to the bathroom, where a first-aid kit was. Reaching the small space, she lowered her Tsuna-kun down to sit on the toilet seat gently before rummaging through the cabinet to find the kit. Finding what she needed, the brunette set to removing any pieces of glass that might've gotten stuck in the skin.

Rolling up her son's sleeves, Nana felt her heart drop slightly as her suspicions were confirmed, though they'd been evident even before. A few purpling bruises marred the skin, with some scrapes and a cut or two as well.

The young mother said nothing as she disinfected the superficial injuries, bandaged them, and cleaned up her son. Leaving him momentarily to retrieve a new set of clothes, she spoke only after she'd gathered the dirtied articles in her arms, kneeling and looking her son in the eye. "Tsuna-kun,"

The brunet winced slightly at the quiet tone, even though it wasn't scolding, "Hai?"

"You know you can tell me if something is going on at school right?"

Brown doe eyes flickered away, a flash of fear appearing for only a moment. "Hai."

Nana ignored the lump that had appeared in her throat. Cheerful he may have been, there had been times when the quieter side of her Tsuna-kun's personality surfaced. It seemed that this was one of those times. It shouldn't have been surprising, really, but she wanted her son to be able to tell her these things, let her comfort him.

God, what else had she missed with her son during the time she'd been angry with her husband? True, the peak of it had been in the weeks following his visit with Timoteo, but she admitted that the ensuing months had been little better. She'd often retreated into her mind to think and plan, leaving her day to day behavior to a small part of her conscious when she was running on autopilot. Years of playing, and eventually becoming to some degree, the kind though airheaded housewife had dulled some of her skills.

Thinking on it, what could she have missed during that visit; the catalyst for all of this? It was probably only her acting that remained sharp, and even then, analyzing it over the course of Iemitsu's visit, she probably hadn't fooled Timoteo fully.

A sigh escaped her as she smiled at her son. Even with all these depressing thoughts and events, it was still a nice day. She could still make something out of it, spend some time with her son. Start to try and fix things. Perhaps an outing and some fresh air would do them both well.

"Ne, Tsuna-kun, how would you feel about having sushi for dinner?"

_~So we grew up believing no one would ever fall in love with us- that we'd be lonely forever~_

"Welcome to Takesushi!" greeted the owner of the establishment, smiling at the mother and son duo as they entered the shop. At this time of day, there were a few other customers eating and exchanging quiet conversation in the restaurant, none of whom looked at them. Wiping a knife clean, the man gathered two menus in his hands before stepping out from behind the counter to seat them. "I'm Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, the owner of this place. Take your time ordering and call as soon as you've decided; wouldn't want me esteemed customers to go hungry now would I?"

Nana smiled in return, while sitting across from her, her Tsuna-kun merely ducked his head shyly, using the menu as a shield. Why did that name seem familiar? "Thank you very much, Yamamoto-san, and we will."

"Alright then, I won't bother you any longer. I'll be back with some tea in just a moment."

Turning her attention back to her son, she told him to point out whatever he liked to order, to which the six-year old nodded. A comfortable quiet settled between the two as they looked their options over, her Tsuna-kun looking up every now and then to ask what a certain dish was. A few minutes later, they placed their orders and drank their tea while waiting after having cleaned their hands.

By the time their food was ready, it was getting later on in the evening, and there was a significantly smaller amount of people still present. Upon returning from his rounds around the restaurant after having delivered their food, Yamamoto spared a few moments to make some small talk.

"How's the food then? Is it to your liking?"

"I-It's very good, Yamamoto-san," offered the six-year old softly, flushing as the chef's attention was suddenly focused on him.

"Thank you. I do my best to make sure that everything is to my customers' liking." Yamamoto paused, peering a bit closer at her Tsuna-kun. "Say, do you happen to share a class with Takeshi?"

"Y-Yamamoto-kun? H-hai, I do," He started slightly, blinking, before it hit him, "A-ah! You must be Yamamoto-kun's tou-san! I-I'm Sawada T-Tsunayoshi, b-but everyone calls me Tsuna. I-It's nice to meet you!"

The sushi chef laughed as everything escaped the boy in a rush, though not unkindly. "Well, it's nice to meet you as well, Sawada-kun. You seem like a nice boy. Perhaps you and Takeshi can meet up sometime and play together."

Tsuna-kun faltered slightly, drawing Nana's attention. "A-ah, well, Yamamoto-kun seems busy, I don't want to be a bother…"

"Nonsense, Takeshi would love to meet you! That is, if you don't mind, Sawada-kun."

Clearly is was getting a bit much for her son, who looked as if he were being backed into a corner. Social awkwardness or anxiety? It wasn't exactly uncommon. But she'd have to look into this more, as well as run a background check on Yamamoto Tsuyoshi. It didn't matter if he was only a sushi chef; appearances could be deceiving- she herself was a very good example.

With a kind smile, she looked over her son before turning to Yamamoto again, "That sounds like a lovely idea, though I'm afraid we'll have to meet up again later to discuss plans. It is getting late after all, and Tsuna-kun has been up all day. We should be getting home soon. But when shall we meet again?"

Catching on, the man returned the gesture, though slightly apologetic. "Ah, I apologize for disturbing you, Sawada-san. If you aren't busy then, Takeshi and I will be at the park tomorrow in the afternoon."

"Wonderful. If nothing pops up, we'll be there."

Sensing that the conversation was at an end, Yamamoto dipped his head, backing up slightly. "I won't keep you any longer then. Enjoy your food."

"We will, thank you.

Once he was gone, Nana observed her son as he picked at his food, with noticeably less enthusiasm than before. "Are you all right, Tsuna-kun?"

The six-year old was quiet for a heartbeat before nodding, "Aa."

Though she didn't say anything, Nana let him be, but left her body language open in a way that would hopefully encourage him to continue. And he did.

"I-It's just that…everybody l-likes Yamamoto-kun. A-And I heard t-that some of his f-friends w-were going to the park too…"

Here, Nana could already guess what the story was. The children who played with Yamamoto-kun were also going to be at the park, but they didn't like Tsuna-kun for various reasons. As such, he was nervous about accepting and actually going to a place where he'd likely be openly mocked by the others.

Still, she waited for him to keep going. But it seemed that her son had filled his quota for sharing feelings for the day, clamming up as soon as he finished, not even bothering to eat the rest of his food.

Finishing up her sushi (it was good, very well made and fresh; they'd have to come back sometime), she led Tsuna-kun up and out of his seat. They paid quickly, and with an exchange of good-bye with Yamamoto, were off back home. Walking together hand-in-hand, neither spoke for a while.

"You know, Tsuna-kun, if you really don't want to go, you don't have to."

The six-year old turned to look at her, an unspoken question in his eyes.

"Kaa-san thought that you were lonely, coming home from school every day and just staying in your room reading manga or doing your homework. Never do I see you going out to play with friends, or even doing anything interesting. So I thought that it would be a good chance for you to go and maybe make some friends." Nana explained.

"…They don't like me." Who 'they' were was clear; the kids who hung around with Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Tsuna-kun, people won't always like you. Maybe because of how you act, or what you do, but you have to ignore them and find those who do like you for who you are. Things like this can be complicated, but you have to find your own way through." The brunette paused, "But if you don't want to go tomorrow, then we can go find something interesting and fun to do ourselves."

"…Okay. I'll go tomorrow, but can we leave if I don't like it?"

Nana smiled, and despite everything, she felt better than she had all day. Maybe better than she had for even longer.

"Of course, Tsuna-kun."

Things were starting to look up.

* * *

_If I happen to miss any mistakes or contradict myself, please tell me so I may fix it. I have no beta for this story, so all the editing is being done by myself._

_For those on Tumblr; summer-ice7. tumblr. com, where I will post updates and story ideas._

_Thank you for your support, and have a nice day._


End file.
